New Year's Resolution
by RaeGrave
Summary: Juvia and Gray spend New Year's eve together at the guild.


"Gray-sama?" Juvia stared down at where her boyfriend was lying face-down at their booth. When he didn't move she pouted and proceeded to gently shake him awake. "Juvia gets separated from you for such a short amount of time and you get pulled into a drinking contest with Cana."

The ice mage turned his head to face her. "She was downing like five bottles a minute, I couldn't keep up."

"And that's when you threw up, right?" Juvia pointed out. "You know Juvia loves you and will always route for you...but she doesn't like it when you participate in her contests specifically."

"That's because you're a lightweight."

"Hmph," Juvia pouted again, "It's because Juvia doesn't like seeing you sick, this isn't good for your health."

Gray sat up in his seat before sliding over to make room and patted the extra space to motion for Juvia to sit beside him. "I'm sorry, love, I just didn't want to lose." He looked down as his cheeks turned pink, something that might have been caused by the alcohol, but maybe he was embarrassed.

"Juvia knows and she loves you for that." She said as she kissed his cheek before handing him a bottle of water. " Juvia got this for you when she heard what happened, she also got you a mint because your breath smells terrible and she doesn't want to give up on kissing you."

Gray laughed and put his arm around her, in return she leaned her head into the crook of his neck, humming happily. "I love you too, I'm sorry for being an ass on New Years eve."

"Apology accepted. By the way, what time is it?"

Gray glanced at the watch on his right arm, "Eleven fifty-five, it's almost the new year."

"How about we make some resolutions for each other then." Juvia suggested, shifting herself so she could look up at him.

"What kind of resolutions?" The ice mage asked, his attention captured by his girlfriends suggestion.

"Juvia doesn't know, she hasn't decided yet." She said.

"Is there really any point in coming up with resolutions?" Gray asked, "Nobody ever honors them, they always give up after, like, a week."

"Juvia would honor any resolution you come up with for her. She hopes you would do the same for her."

"Of course I would." Gray assured her, but after a moment he added, "As long as it's realistic."

"That's fair." Juvia agreed, although she'd probably agree with any terms he could come up with, unless it might put him in danger, then she'd shut it down immediately.

"What're you thinking about?" Gray chuckled, pulling her closer. "You had a serious look on your face all of a sudden."

"Did I?" She blushed. "I was just thinking about the resolutions."

They were interrupted by loud chanting of the guild as they began counting down the last ten seconds until midnight. "Ten,"

"Did you decide what my resolution is?" Gray asked.

"Nine."

She giggled, "Yup."

"Eight."

"What is it?"

"Seven."

"You have to wait. Have you chosen mine?"

"Six"

"Yeah, I did."

"Five."

"Gray-sama?" Juvia sat up and faced Gray.

"Four."

"Yeah Juvia?"

"Three."

"Juvia loves you."

"Two."

"I love you too." And as the rest of the guild counted down the last second until midnight, the couple pulled each other into a deep kiss, ignoring what faintly sounded like someone-probably Natsu-whistling in their direction. When they finally pulled apart they both had shy smiles on their faces.

"So Juvia, what's your resolution for me?" Gray finally asked.

"To stop drinking before you pass out for now on." Juvia laughed at the slightly-stunned look on Gray's face. "What?"

"You seemed so serious about it earlier, I was almost scared by what it might be." Gray laughed too. "I feel a bit stupid now that I'm sobering up, I'll follow your resolution, it's definitely smart."

"Not to sound overly confident but I think it'll keep you from doing things you regret. Now, what did you come up with?"

"It's a bit more serious than yours." Gray told her sheepishly. "I want you to put up with me, I know I can be a bit naive or sometimes even an ass, but I really do love you." He admitted.

Juvia watched him with an ever growing smile on her face before bringing him into a close hug. "Juvia loves you too and you're not nearly as much of an ass as you think. Personally, Juvia doesn't think you're an ass at all, but she might be a bit biased." She giggled. "She also loves your resolution and justs wants you to stay healthy and safe."

Gray hugged her back. "I know, and I want the same for you." He said into her ear as he rested his chin onto her shoulder, the blue haired mage doing the same. "Happy New Years eve, babe."

From her place, resting on his shoulder the way he did to her, she whispered. "Happy New Year, my love."


End file.
